The primary objective of making the cross between the two yellow flowered parents leading to ‘Gaye Hammond’ was to produce a new yellow flowered rose cultivar having the compact and well-branched growth habit of the female parent and the black spot resistance and glossy foliage of the male parent. The pollination between the parents occurred in late spring 2007. Seedlings from the cross germinated during the winter of 2007/2008 and ‘Gaye Hammond’ was identified as a superior seedling and first asexually propagated in the late spring of 2008.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub commercial class designated ‘Gaye Hammond’ which was originated by David Zlesak by crossing ‘Rise 'N Shine’ (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,231) and ‘BAIine’ (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,659).